Guerra de Guerrillas: ¡Por siempre malos!
by Jearo
Summary: Los Hive Five encuentran la oportunidad perfecta para volver a los robos cuando los Titanes son cazados por el Gobierno. Gizmo, Vermas, Mammoth y Billy Numeroso intentaran robar el banco, pero se topan con alguien familiar a Mammoth.


GUERRA DE GUERRILLAS: POR SIEMPRE MALOS

**Capitulo 1: EL ROBO**

SALUDOS: Si alguien se encuentra leyendo este extracto, si por alguna curiosa razón cayeron a esta lectura, solo me queda decir: "Bienvenidos" tomen asiento y relájense un poco, olviden sus problemas y diviértanse con este pequeño escrito.

Notas iniciales: Este Fanfic es una sub-división del escrito "Guerra de Guerrillas" el cual les recomiendo leer, quizá no a la par, pero solo para que se den una idea de que sucede en el capitulo.

Para decirlo de una forma, adoro "Forever Evil" la saga que lleva DC en estos momentos, ¿darle una introspectiva a los villanos? ¡Claro! De ahí que nos enfoquemos en este grupo de Jóvenes Villanos y su destino que tienen en esta "Guerra de Guerrillas" Meta Humana.

En la pantalla del televisor, el presidente de los Estados Unidos daba un fuerte discurso para subir la moral del pueblo estadounidense caído en desgracia. Su mirada de furia y una convicción fuerte se transmitía a todos los civiles que miraban el boletín especial y el timbre de su voz, sonaba más rudo que lo habitual.

De todo aquel fuerte discurso, solo unas ciertas líneas causaron una reacción a la persona mas intrigada de los 4 reunidos en lo que parecía ser, el típico apartamento de soltero.

"**Todos los llamados "Jóvenes Héroes" se encontrarán bajo custodia y dejaran sus deberes, de lo contrario, me temo que serán considerados enemigos del estado"**

Un líquido se desparramó por completo en la mesa, manchando de aquella sustancia pegajosa toda, o al menos la mayoría de la comida puesta para las otras personas.

Aquel chico de estatura pequeña, quien respondía por el nombre de Gizmo, continuó con su risa después del chubasco que supuso tirar la gaseosa por la sorpresa.

- ¿Tenias que hacer eso viejo? -le reclamó a quien llamaban Billy Numeroso –Ni con mis copias quitaremos la viscosidad del refresco-.

- Si, además mi hombre estaba dando un discurso Gizmo –Agregó a la ofensiva Vermas-.

-¿Qué sentido tener el tirar refresco?–Terminó por reclamar Mammoth-.

- ¿Ninguno de ustedes, pequeños cefalópodos, ven la gracia en todo esto? Por fin podremos salir de nuestro "retiro voluntario"-.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, los 5 de HIVE sintieron una pequeña desintegración cuando Jinx los cambio por aquel escuálido payaso pelirrojo (según Gizmo) que se hacía llamar Kid Flash; Ninguno lo hubiese admitido, a excepción de Mammoth, pero sin la pelirosa las cosas no marchaban viento en popa, principalmente después de la derrota de la Hermandad del Mal y los mini crímenes que se rebajaban a realizar debido al creciente numero de "Jóvenes Titanes"

Por ello, el retiro de los medios y los grandes motines había resultado la opción más viable a pesar de las excusas e insultos del enano. Solo aquella mañana, cuando los programas se interrumpieron y el presidente ofreció el fuerte discurso al pueblo Norteamericano fue que el pequeño rufián vio la oportunidad de volver al show.

- Realmente no –dijo el chico de spandex rojo -¿Y tu Billy?-.

- No, de ninguna manera, no me parece chistoso –Respondieron las copias del chico-.

- Entiendo la emoción viejo, de verdad, pero con todo lo que esta pasando ¿No habrá más ojos puestos en la seguridad?-.

- Tener buen punto-.

- Oh vamos -reclamó Gizmo frotándose sus sienes – Si tan solo supiesen algo de historia…Como yo lo veo, alguien hará algo estúpido en esta confusión, mas adelante y como es normal, alguien hará algo MAS estúpido y crearan un caos extremo, un efecto domino que podemos aprovechar a nuestro beneficio desde estos momentos-.

- ¿Estar sugiriendo un robo?-.

- No solo un robo, sino EL ROBO-.

No estoy captando el movimiento hermano –Agregó Vermas-.

- Vamos por el pez gordo –sonrió Gizmo -¡Iremos por el banco estatal de Jump City!-.

Los otros integrantes del curioso grupo no pudieron resistir sentir aquella sensación recorriéndoles sus cuerpos como serpiente, la adrenalina que fluía a torrentes después de un largo letargo resultaba muy placentera y adictiva.

Por fin, su líder no proclamado había logrado captar la atención de la sociedad, exceptuando una de las copias de Billy Numeroso quien alzó la mano para reclamar algún sinsentido, sin embargo, fue detenido por la voz del pigmeo.

- No quiero excusas, tenemos cosas que hacer…-.

Pasadas las horas, una tenue y pálida luna menguante tintineaba en el cielo, mientras pequeñas volutas de humo subían en diversos lugares como procesión, bajo aquellas luces refulgentes de un caos que había sucedido en la ciudad, tal y como Gizmo había predicho.

Vermas tentó su "casco-visión" para cambiarlo a un espectro que le permitiese observar que sucedía a las afueras de la ciudad, pero eso le ganaría un fuerte regaño de parte de su líder y desistió de la idea.

Ajustó su visor a un detector de calor y localizó aproximadamente 10 figuras humanas.

- Dos afuera, uno adentro, cuatro aparentemente revisando el perímetro y tres en la bóveda, sin contar las alarmas y otros aparatos-.

- Pan comido –Agregó Gizmo desde el cielo apoyado de su jetpack- Billy ¿Alguna señal de patrullas en las proximidades?-.

- Negativo – respondieron al unísono las copias desplegadas del chico – siguen entretenidos deteniendo a los "buenos"-.

- Bien, Mammoth, haz lo mejor que sabes hacer-.

En el asfalto, aquel gigante sonrió al recibir la orden, preparó su carrera y tomó fuerza para embestir a los dos guardias sobre la entrada del banco, de cierta manera, el grandulón esperaba la usual reacción de apuntar con sus armas mientras él se reía de la inefectividad sobre aquel resistente cuerpo. No obstante, ninguno de los guardias realizó algún movimiento.

Mammoth detuvo su carrera llevándose con ello un poco de carretera, tierra y polvo.

- Gizmo…tener que ver esto-.

El genio planeó desde las alturas hasta la posición de Mammoth, solo llegar ahí, siguió notando a los guardias en una posición "normal" y despreocupada. Se acercó más a los cuerpos, unas pequeñas agujas incrustadas en sus cuellos le revelaban la extraña situación.

- Están paralizados, alguien se nos adelantó-.

- Respecto a eso Gizmo, percibo una figura moviéndose ágilmente en el edificio-.

- ¡Entonces hay que ir tras el maldito ladrón! –Y con ello, Gizmo desplegó su Jetpack, Mammoth sonrió, las copias de Billy se volvieron uno y Vermas se quedo preguntando si lo que Gizmo había dicho no era una gran ironía-.

El banco estatal de Jump City era una pieza arquitectónica única de estilo moderno, la cúpula principal, que representaba al vestíbulo tenia un tono macabro ante la grandeza y la oscuridad que le cubría, de un blanco inquietante por el mármol y con ese tono fantasmal ante las cajas, sala de espera y otros cubículos deshabitados, los 5 de HIVE entraron con la idea de encontrarse a un amateur con suerte robando las cajas de pequeños bonos, sin embargo, la idea pareció ser diferente cuando en su camino encontraron a otros guardias inmovilizados de la misma manera y que al parecer el destino del "Ladrón solitario" conducía a la gran bóveda.

- ¡Hijo de mil Bytes! – grito Gizmo mientras presionaba el botón que subía la velocidad del Jetpack seguido de los otros integrantes de la Sociedad.

- ¡Hey! –Gritó una de las copias de Billy Numeroso antes de caer al suelo inconsciente

Mammoth, Gizmo y Vermas detuvieron su paso apresurado para regresar en busca de lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Auch!- Gritó otra de las copias al caer desfallecido y fue en esos pequeños instantes que los restantes tomaron una posición cuadrada en defensa.

Pequeñas agujas salieron disparadas de la oscuridad, mientras con gran agilidad cada uno de los 5 de HIVE bloqueaba o esquivaba aquellos dardos.

- Vermas, dame una lectura ¿Cuántos son?-.

- Ese es el problema Gizmo, solo es una persona, y muy veloz…¡Cuidado! –el tipo afroamericano desplego un enorme ojo amarillo que cubrió al grupo a manera de escudo, evitando con ello que pequeñas dagas se incrustaran en ellos.

- Muy bien payaso ¡Hora dejugar! –Gizmo lanzó unas pequeñas bolas que se esparcieron por un amplio espacio, segundos después, explotaron dejando el lugar lleno de baba verde y un enorme flash que ilumino todo el lugar.

- ¡Ahí estar! – Mammoth salió del escudo y se abalanzó con velocidad y cuidado de no empaparse de la baba verde-.

El misterioso ladrón de ladrones, quien no esperaba aquella defensa solida de los HIVE Five, intentó despegarse de aquel líquido con agilidad, no obstante, el golpe de Mammoth resultó certero y antes de que se librase de sus ataduras; El golpe causó que la misteriosa sombra saliera de la baba pegajosa y soltara un grito por demás curioso.

- ¡Es una chica! ¡Es una MALDITA CHICA! –Gritó furioso Billy Numeroso quien en una actitud misógina se abalanzó para rematarle-.

- ¡Esperen idiotas! –Gritó Gizmo aun sin salir del escudo de Vermas-.

Para desgracia o suerte, solo Mammoth atendió a la orden del pequeño genio y regresó a la seguridad del escudo de Vermas; Billy Numeroso creó otros clones para alcanzar una buena distancia hacia la misteriosa chica, la cual esquivó a los clones con agilidad bestial, dando unas cuantas piruetas, se plantó en el suelo y esperó que le atacasen, en su confianza, Billy creo un cuadrado de sus clones para rodear a la chica, la cual giró y disparó unos agujas dando certeramente en los cuatro puntos cardinales, los clones fueron cayendo poco a poco, solo uno de ellos aun se resistía al extraño veneno e intentaba clonarse.

- Quiero suponer que eres el original ¿cierto?- dijo la chica que por primera vez en toda aquella noche se dignaba aparecer a un poco de la luz nocturna-.

Era una sonrisa y el color verde.

En el suelo, y con aquel veneno quemándole la sangre, Billy fue lo primero que percibió cuando aquella chica aprecio frente suyo.

Una mascara cubría su rostro completamente, la mascara era oriental y asemejaba a la de un gato con una macabra sonrisa, utilizaba un extraño kimono de color esmeralda y un cabello negro y reluciente que resaltaba tras la mascara.

- Ni siquiera lo intentes rojito, el veneno que corre por tus venas tiene un toque especial de Hiedra Venenosa, no me esforzaría tanto si fuera tú ¿y ustedes?¿¡Son tan poco hombres como para enfrentar a una pequeña niñita!?-.

Dentro del escudo, Vermas, Gizmo y Mammoth esperaban cualquier oportunidad, una debilidad, o punto ciego para poder atacar, aunque observando los resultados del chico multiplicador, las opciones parecían limitadas.

Había que perder el tiempo, necesitaban una distracción mientas encontraban ese hueco. Era momento de la diplomacia.

- Vale, vale, parece que hemos iniciado todo esto con el pie izquierdo. Mi nombre es Gizmo, el ciclope se llama Vermas, el gigantón es Mammoth y el misógino que se muere por tu veneno es Billy Numeroso ¿Quién diablos eres tu?-.

- Soy Chesire medio-hombre – La chica caminó hacia ellos con paso seguro, pateando intencionalmente a Billy Numeroso en su andar-.

- Ok, capto la referencia "gatita". Mira Chesire, no sé que pienses de nosotros, pero no somos un grupo de superhéroes, no somos los chicos buenos, estuvimos juntos con la "Hermandad del Mal" ¿recuerdas?- Los tres chicos restantes cerraron mas el escudo, Gizmo seguía buscando algún punto ciego-.

- Dame un buen motivo por el que compartiría con ustedes, remedo de ladrones-.

- Tres motivos: Primeramente, el banco es demasiado grande como para que tu sola pudieses llevar toda la recompensa, en segunda, a pesar de que los policías están entretenidos deteniendo a los chicos buenos, no me cabe duda que alguien vendrá a revisar el banco en cualquier instante, y en tercera, me intriga saber como desactivaste los otros sistemas de seguridad…-.

- ¿Otros que? ¿No he activado ninguna de las alarmas, me he cerciorado de ello-.

- Bueno "princesa", tengo un cuarto motivo, alguien mas nos ha ganado la partida, esas alarmas sensoriales solo pueden haber perdido eficiencia con algún programa…-.

- ¿Que ya no hay honor entre los ladrones?- reclamó Vermas-.

- ¿Tregua Chesire?-

- Me parece justo-Chesire no dijo nada mas, escondió sus manos tras sus largas mangas y unas Tekagi japonesas aparecieron luciendo un filo espectral que podría cortar incluso el silencio y corrió hacia la bóveda-.

- ¡Espera! –Grito Vermas -¿Qué le pasara a Billy?-.

- Se pondrá bien. Si hubiese querido matarlo, el rojo de su traje no seria el único que dejaría en el mármol, es solo que el escarlata me da algo de nostalgia-.

Los tres restantes siguieron a la escurridiza Chesire bajo los corredores a una velocidad muy por debajo de ella, aun tratando de llevarle el paso, los hombres de aquella curiosa tregua se detuvieron para reponer un poco de aire al llegar a la profundidad de la gran bóveda.

Todo se encontraba completamente silencioso, los guardias neutralizados, ninguna alarma activada, en el lugar, mucho del efectivo y lingotes de oro había reducido su capacidad.

En el centro de la bóveda, un portal policromatico del tamaño de una puerta iluminaba la bóveda, mientras que de ella, dos figuras aparecían para seguir con sus fechorías, solo para darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados de otros personajes.

- ¿Mammoth? ¿Gizmito?– Una de las figuras era una chica de cabello color caoba, de estatura similar a la de Chesire y con un cuerpo atlético que realzaba con sus atavíos de cuero azul fuerte y estilo gótico, no hacían mas que resaltar unas líneas que tenía en sus ojos ad hoc con su estilo de vestir. –¡No pensé encontrarlos por aquí! –incluso sonriendo aquella chica parecía Terrorifica-.

- ¿Hermanita?- Respondío Mammoth

- ¿Cómo?-. Agrego Vermas

- Oh mierda…-. Se quejo Gizmo a la par que la segunda figura salía de aquel portal-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO PRIMERO

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, espero que hayas encontrado divertido este escrito, y pido que de cualquier manera, me lo hicieras saber; llevo tiempo sin corregir ciertos errores y estilos de mi persona, pero este era un pequeño ejercicio alejado de la saga que tengo de momento.

Si quisieses unirte a escribir alguna historia basada en lo que va de Guerra de Guerrillas ¡Te invito a hacerlo! ¡Sera divertido.

Muchas gracias por su lectura y tiempo, si tienen duda, no mediten en preguntarlo.

Esta es una reedición del texto, con detalles nuevos.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


End file.
